1. Field of the Invention
Mixed variegated alkanol and alkanol triazines, the manufacture thereof and bactericidal and fungicidal compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available a large number of compounds that have been proposed and have been used for their bactericidal and/or fungicidal action. Their field of use is extremely wide. Bactericides and/or fungicides have been incorporated in a multitude of compositions of matter primarily for three purposes, the first being to prevent deterioration of the composition due to bacterial/fungal attack between the time that the composition is made and the time that the composition is used, the second being to inhibit bacterial attack on the composition after the composition has been applied to an object, and the third being to inhibit bacterial attack of an object to which the composition is applied.
Typical of the first use are cutting oils, grinding oils, penetrating oils, drawing oils, iron tinning oils, core oils, and hydraulic oils. These are known to be subject to bacterial and/or fungal attack which degrades the physical characteristics and efficiency of the oils. The different kinds of bacteria and fungi and the nature of their attack on these oils are so well known and so thoroughly documented that it is unnecessary to iterate such state of the art in this application. Typical patents which deal with the action of bacteria on various industrial oils and the use of bactericides and/or fungicides therein are U.S. Letter Pat. Nos. 2,976,244; 2,987,479; 3,013,973 and 3,033,785.
Typical of the second use are paints, for example, water-base emulsion paints such as acrylic paints, vinyl paints, rubber latex paints and alkyd paints, and oil-base paints such, for example, as linseed oil paint and also varnishes, adhesives and paper coatings.
Typical of the third use are household disinfectants, liquid soaps and solid soaps, e.g. bar soap, soap beads and soap flakes.
The problems with different bactericides and fungicides are many. For example, some are too expensive for widespread commercial use, some are toxic or create nausea or alimentary irritation if ingested and therefore are considered unsafe for general purpose use in households where children may be present, some are irritating to the skin both when applied to the skin in the compositions of matter in which they are incorporated or when touched by a person after the composition has been applied to an object and is present only in a residue, some have an initial good bacteriostatic and/or fungicidal efficiency but tend to become less effective over a period of time due either to the acquisition of a tolerance by different strains and types of bacteria and/or fungi or to the development of a variant strain which all flourish upon the suppression of other types of strains of bacteria and/or fungi, some have a low degree of efficiency and must be used in unduly high concentrations, some have a rather restricted action spectrum, and others have too slow a speed of action.
Among the large number of bactericides and/or fungicides available, and which are so well known to the art that they will not be repeated here, is one compound which has been proposed as a bactericide and which is believed to be the compound chemically closest to the bactericide/fungicide of the present invention. This is 1,3,5-tri (.beta.-hydroxy) ethylhexahydro-s-triazine. However, 1,3,5-tri (.beta.-hydroxy) ethylhexahydro-s-triazine is subject to many of the aforementioned defects. Thus, it does not have a desirably wide spectrum of bacteriostatic action, its bacteriostatic action deteriorates over extended periods of time due, it is thought, to either the aforementioned tolerance or the development of variant strains of bacteria, it does not have a highly rapid bacteriostatic rate and it has caused outbreaks of dermatitis. Neither it nor other 1,3,5-tri (lower [Cl to 4] alknaol) hexahydro-s-triazines are effective fungicides.